


Cheeks As Red As The Wine You're Pouring

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crushing, Damis little heart, Dick Pics, Dogs, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Humour, I know I'm a slut for this pairing, M/M, New black lab named Shadow, Titus, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Tim accidentally sends Damian a certain type of picture and Damian takes it as the sign he has been waiting for...mistakingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure if a girl, a stranger, walked up to me and uttered the words "Tim Drake and Damian Wayne belong together" I would marry her and buy her a mansion where all the staff look like Batboys and the girls (and dress like them) and we could be together forever.
> 
> ...
> 
> Am sad human bean.  
> That's right  
> BEAN
> 
> Original post: http://just-a-little-nerd.tumblr.com/post/158154960409/reinventlou-someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill

 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Tim murmurs, as he pushes his slightly-ajar bedroom door all the way open to reveal utter  _mess._

Whilst usually, the room tended to be cluttered with work (both mask and tie) and coffee mugs and other rubbish, leaving for two minutes to get more caffeine had proved to advance the problem tenfold.

Papers were in tatters, some still finding its way from ceiling to floor. His pillows had been mauled, his blankets were torn and the curtains were entirely shredded.

Oh, Alfred was  _not_ going to be happy.

In the middle of the mess sat the ire of Tim's life. Whilst _Titus,_ who stood at Tim's side nudging his leg was a behaved and stoic dog, Damian's new pet black-lab Shadow was an utter  _rascal._

The puppy had driven Tim insane and out of the manor several times, when usually he leaves because the urge to act out certain fantasies on Damian was too driving.

Instead it was torn papers with vital information, dog slobber in his mouth in the morning, poop on the carpet ruining his expensive shoes.

The dog was a little shit and Tim hated him. Damian had been training it  _specifically_ to annoy Tim. This was his fault.

"You're  _exactly_ like he was," he complains, as the annoyingly cute thing sits there, panting happily and far too proud. Tim raises his phone and snaps a horizontal image of his room.

He starts a text to the brat, who is likely to be in a meeting right now; the only one this week Tim had elected not to attend due to getting particularly drunk with Steph the previous night.

Shadow begins to bark and it's like a rumbling  _earthquake_ in his mind, especially with Titus' chest-heavy bellow in response.

'I am so coming for you...You did this. FIX IT! You better have everything I'll need at the office Damian!!'

Just as Tim is selecting the image of his tattered bedroom to add to the text, he feels Titus dash forward as the tiny Shadow does. They meet half-way yapping but Tim doesn't see, already  _knocked over._

"Titus, really?" He asks, sitting up with a groan only to have Shadow bound over and slam into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.  _"Fuck,"_ he wheezes, knocking the puppy away as he rolls over to reach for his phone.

The biggest and best mistake of Tim Drake's life occurs when he hits send, assuming that before being attacked by the ferocious beasts he had managed to select the image, because why wouldn't he have?

Only when the message slides up to the conversation does Tim feel his stomach hit the bottom of the Earth.

In place of the image of his bedroom is in fact an image of Tim's own cock. He recognises it and the wall of his own bedroom, where he had been with Steph laughing loud and making out the previous night.

_Why_ in his right mind they had taken an picture of his clearly erect, clearly  _blushing_ cock is entirely mortifying and confusing.

But the most horror comes from the fact that  _now_ it's in Damian's hands.

The text he'd sent, with world such as 'I'm coming for you' and 'You did this' sends Tim's blood to ice and the hairs on his body to stand like soldiers. It sounds far to incriminating. He can't even lie and say it was to someone else because he typed the kid's  _name._

"Holy fu-  _Shadow!"_  

The overly-energetic pup suddenly thrusts itself into Tim's lap, wraps its chops around his phone, rips it from his hand and start bounding off with it.

"Shadow!" Tim shouts at him again, and when he's sprinting after the little black flash of lightning Titus us there beside him. But he already knows there will be damage and  _no way_ of fixing the situation without going to the office.

 

~

 

He could look better- as in, not covered in dog drool and sweating, but either way he rides up the elevator in confidence, striding over the expensive carpet with his head held high.

"Mr Drake?" His secretary asks on the way past, "I didn't-"

"It's alright, I'm here to see Damian," he tells her, simply in a rush to remedy the situation before it got out of hand.

Maybe he'd have to threaten him? He has terrible photos of Damian too. And nice ones, some  _really_ nice ones that he kept for, well, reasons.

Every step towards the brat's office door brings a thought to Tim's head. Had he already sent Dick the dick? Or Jason? Oh God-  _Bruce?_ Had he shipped it off to the tabloids?

He might make fun of him, tell him his cock was small, but _that_ at least Tim knows is  _not_  true.

Either way, he knows that they'll never be the same again.

When he finally gets there, he decides to avoid knocking and instead throws the door open, much to the chagrin of Damian's unwanted secretary whose desk is positioned outside.

Tim slams the door shut, nostrils assaulted by some spicy scent, eyes attacked by a dim light that must let the demon feed off darkness. He finds the younger with his back to him, leaning over something on his desk.

"Damian-"

"I know why you're here, Drake," Damian responds. It's not in any sort of way Tim was expecting. It was rather calm, with a soft hint of giddiness.

"Because I accidentally sent you a Dick pic? Uh, _yeah,"_ Tim says dumbly, closing in on the shorter, seeing his shoulders tense.

That's when Damian turns around, a bewildered look on his face and two glasses of wine in his hands. Tim can't immediately process it, glancing between the slender drinks to the lost expression.

"What?" Damian sputters, and Tim uses the opportunity to glance around the vast office, realising the scent was  _candles_ and they were providing some of the  _mood lighting,_ along with one lamp.

"Uh..." He says, inability to respond showing and embarrassing Damian.

"Forgi- I-" The younger is as stunned by the entire situation as he is. He drops his head, staring at the metre of floor between them before spinning around, placing the glasses down.

Tim finally puts all the pieces together, slotting events in order like he would with any other situation.

He's always felt something for Damian.

He and Steph took a dickpic of his erect penis, likely  _for_  Damian.

Shadow fucked up his room.

Tim sent a misleading text.

Attached to text was incorrect image due to Shadow being an asshole.

Damian received a picture of Tim's Dick.

Damian took it a certain way.

Damian poured them wine and lit candles and turned the lights off.

Damian...returns his feelings?

"Forgive me," he hears him whisper, as he puts a stopper on the wine bottle. Tim feels his heart quake with pain at the soft tone and the expression he hides.

"Shadow...got into my room, tore some papers. I was trying to send you  _that,"_ he desperately tries to explain, "then I got knocked over and attached the wrong picture. He chewed up my phone so I couldn't tell you."

He watches as Damian silently, still low-headed, opens his draw and begins placing things back on the desk. Was...he expecting Tim to...fuck him on it or something?

"Damian-"

_"Enough,_ Drake. I understand. I apoligsed for the confusion," he snaps, defensive tone similar to the one he used at age ten. He reaches into another draw, extracting a stack of papers. "Here are the materials that require replacing."

They're shoved towards Tim's chest across the mahogany furniture. Cerulean eyes glance between the white papers and the tanned arm holding them, deciding then and there to throw caution to the wind.

The older takes the opportunity, reaches out and grabs a muscular wrist.

"I think it was for you," he admits, finding it the only logical place to start, so they could meet half way. Damian doesn't look up. "I took it last night. I was drunk, but I know I would have had every intention of sending it to you- and  _only you."_

The revelation is finally enough, and Damian's still-shocked expression raises to meet Tim. The older  _immediately_ loses his breath at the flushed cheeks and tiny, barely-noticeable tears in the corner of jade eyes.

Whilst that was a look he wanted to see, it was when in pleasure, not pain.

"Hell, I was probably thinking about you when I took it," he admits. Damian tended to make him hard a lot.

He hears the little gasp the younger gives at that, making him smile. For just a few blissful seconds longer they're staring straight at each other, the cat-and-mouse game they've played their whole lives finally coming to an end.

Yet that fear, that fear of everything being a lie and love not existing for them edged its way in to the inexperienced. Damian sighs, shaking his head, expression shifting to irritation as he pulls away and drops the stack.

"You do not have to lie to preserve my  _feelings,_ Drake. I am fine," he snaps, moving around the desk towards the shelves where the candles are.

Tim risks it again, lashing out and grabbing Damian's arm, spinning him roughly.

"I'm not  _lying,"_ he says, ignoring the irate look he gets, "And you know it. Yes, it was an accident, but honestly?" He leans in, jade eyes actually looking  _innocent_ for a change when his face drops, as Tim moves forward, staring down into them, "I'm starting to not regret it."

Damian's stuck in bewildered expressions again. 

Tim laughs, "You're cheeks are as red as that wine you were pouring. How about we have some, hm?" He asks.

Because  _damn,_ they needed to celebrate.

_This_ was the final step, or push, or dog they needed to finally get over the edge they had been teetering on, annoying everyone including each other.

"But...the papers..." Damian asks, swallowing hard. He's just making excuses now, clawing for an escape from the emotions.

"What about them?" Tim asks. Finally,  _finally_ he leans in. Damian seems to panic for a mere second before his face softens. Chapped lips meet soft, plush ones. His hand is still gripping Damian's arm and the younger is still facing away from him, but somehow, the angle suits them.

He thanks drunk Tim for taking a dick pic.

Just as he's turning the younger, until their chests are pressing and there may or may not me a line of saliva leaking from the corner of Damian's mouth because of the _mess_ their deep joining makes, _the door opens._

"Damian, I-"

Bruce halts his talking immediately, freezing on the spot with a blank expression when he comes to witness such a scene. They stare, mortified, he stares back. One second. Two second. Three second.

Bruce nods at them, moving backwards and closing the door.

Damian looks ready to fight his odd parent, making a motion to move towards the door but Tim stops him with an arm around the waist.

"Nuh uh," he says, before leaning in, "Aren't you gonna fix me?"

Finally, there is a smile in those jade eyes and on those plush lips.

A smile that would remain there for a long, long time, thanks to Tim.

And a dog.

And a dick pic.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this break from all the cheating and scandal xD
> 
> "You're exactly like he was!"  
> I don't remember Damian shitting on the carpet or slobbering into Tim's mouth (before) but cut me some slack, it's 3am where I live rn


End file.
